WWE High
by adababy411
Summary: Everyone Oc/Dean Ambrose
1. Chapter 1

My names CJ Brooks, the CJ stands for Collins Jeanette daughter of the great CM Punk (5 times World Heavyweight Champion, Tag Team Champion, 3 time and longest reigning WWE Champion in history and Best In The World) and WWE's favorite Diva AJ Lee (6 time Divas Champion, Crazy chick, Vince's leading lady and now C.O.O of Raw). Ugh! My mom, don't even get me started on her! She expects me to sit back and watch her on TV every night bossing people around and then wants be to be a WWE Diva. No. I hate getting all sweaty and gross, I don't even run in P.E. class and she wants me to hit people for a living. If you couldn't tell we don't see eye to eye, I'm more of a daddy's girl.

Anyway I was sitting backstage at one of the live events in some loser town (miles away from my nice warm Certa mattress) when I overheard my mom and dad arguing about some lame new talent my dad wants my mom to sign. That's when I saw him, his hair combed back from his face, muscles bulging out his sleeves, some stubble on his jaw; he is perfect. He looks my age, 19, but yet he seems so much more mature then the boys that go to my school and the boy my parents would love for me to go out with. Cody Rhodes. Ugh! Not that Cody isn't hot it's just that he's not for me. He stands by a table filled with tins of fruit. He's tossing an orange in his hand looking around for something to do.

I fish my iPhone out of Prada tote and text my best friend Summer who is currently at WWE High. I know she's just doing to launch her modeling career but still it's gross. Summer has long blonde hair and blue eyes, she's about 5'5 and has muscle. Unlike me who has my mother's built and eyes and fathers hair and facial features.

CJ-OMG HOTTIE ALERT!

Summer- CJ, you are surround by 20 year old body building millionaires aren't there hotties everywhere?

CJ-Yeah but this guy is different he isn't constantly trying to get some just to kiss up to the boss. I'll send you a pic. Are you sitting down?

I snap a quick picture hoping he didn't notice and send it to Summer.

Summer – OMG CJ go over get yourself some of that hunk of pie, before I do.

I toss my phone back into my purse and sneak over to where he was, hoping my mom and dad wouldn't notice. Right before I was in speaking distance my mother calls me over.

"CJ come here for minute please." Thanks mom. I turn around and my mom is standing in front of my dad, head of the creative team right now, her arms crossed eyeing me and the hot guy. I smile at her and stomp my way over to her, my Louis Vuitton heels slapping against the gross looking floor. I stand by my dad and he reaches down and gives me a hug, my mom clears her throat and I turn my attention back to her. "Collins, your father and I have a proposal for you. Considering you want to go to art school in L.A. we decided to pay for your trip."

"Really?! OMG thanks so much!" I squeal and jump up and down.

"Collins!" My dad yells at me. I stop immediately and stare at him in shock, he never raises his voice at me. "Let your mother finish." His tone serious.

"You will be attending WWE high. Dean!" The guy turns around, walks over to us and stands on the opposite side of my dad. "Dean this is Collins, Collins this is Dean. Dean has kindly agreed to show you around look after you" That's a hot name, but I know who guys like a girl with a little attitude. I look at my mom and roll my eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me? Look after me like I'm a five year old! Why can't you understand that I want nothing to do with this company. I'm not you, I don't want to be you so stop trying to make me be like you!" I scream walking away, I hear my mother and father apologize to Dean.

"I'm so sorry she acted like that, I knew she wouldn't take it well."

"I understand, my sister is exactly like that. I'll see you guys Wednesday?"

"Yes of course."

_A/N: _

_Well hello there everyone! I decided I would make this on my own but we will pretend almost during all of the story kabeesh (I just spelled that wrong) Well I hope you enjoy! –xoxoxoxoxoxox Corabeano_


	2. Chapter 2

I stand in front of my closet trying to decide what to wear. After we got home Monday my mom and dad had stern words to say to me, so now I have no choice but to go to this school for my senior year. I pull out a pair of indigo jeans, a black top, grey scarf and a black blazer; I walk over to my shoe cubby and pull out my favorite black Doc Marten black lace-up boots. I curl my hair into soft bouncy curls and do my makeup natural.

Lily, my beagle, follows me around like a duckling followers their mother. I hear a knock at my door and it's either my mom or my dad and I don't want to see them both so I just turn the volume up on my iPod deck. I lay on my bed and put a pillow over my head, I feel my bed sink in on the other side and look. It's my dad, his hair slicked back and tattoos plastered on his arms.

"What do you want?" I growl grabbing the remote to the dock and turning the volume down. He turns and faces me.

"I know you are upset right now that you have to go to school but you have to understand that your mom and I we want the best for you. Collins get that pillow off your head, you may be upset but the Collins I know wouldn't I want her to be messy." I sigh and throw the pillow off my head, he's right. "You are going to be a senior and you have passed by with grades from your home schooled teachers but you need to get out there but I'm willing to make a deal. If you still are miserable after Christmas break then you can drop out and I will still pay for your art school in L.A."

"New York." I corrected him smiling.

"Whatever, but I have to really see it, okay? Now go downstairs breakfast is ready then you have to go to school." He teases.

"Don't remind me." I roll my eyes, he laughs and kisses my forehead.

"I love CJ."

"I love you too dad." I sigh and grab my backpack by the bed and go down the stairs.

"Welcome to WWE High were every superstar takes there first step." Summer smirks to me as I get out of my car. I roll my eyes and look at her outfit up and down; she's wearing a black maxi skirt and light pink cami with gold Gucci sandals. "So how did the hunky pie taste? "She says wiggling her eyebrows. "BTW you look amazing!"

"Thanks, and his name is Dean and I guess he goes to school hear because my parents think I'm a five year old that needs to be watched so they hired him as my 'bodyguard'." I roll my eyes. The school is bigger than I thought, and nicer. I pictured a run down, smelly, gross gym that had dumpsters for lockers. A girl with very pale skin and black hair wearing a pencil skirt and leather jacket with studs ran into me. "Oh sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's okay no one ever notices Paige," Summer laughs, when she notices that Paige hasn't moved she waves her hands in her face, "You can go on being a loser now." Summer says shooing her away. Paige rolls her eyes and walks to the entrance of the school. "What a freak." Summer hisses scrunching up her nose. I want to say something to Summer how it was just an accident but she will think I'm going insane. A bell rings and Summer sighs dragging me by the hand.

"Where are we going?" I ask trying to pull my arm out of her hands, she's gotten stronger.

"That's the first bell and you have to go get your schedule."

The phones are ringing off the hook when we enter the office, it smells like someone went around the room spraying it with Lysol and they used the whole can. A lady with long blonde hair and blue eyes with the name tag Mrs. Neidhart smiled up at me when we walked up.

"How may I help you?" She said sweetly. I recognize her she was one of my mom's co-workers; I think her name was Nattie or something. I place my freshly manicured hands on the counter and leaned in.

"Yeah it's my first day and I need my schedule, my name is Collins Brooks." I look around and some of the girls that are sitting behind the desk look at me laughing. If I learned anything from my mother, which wasn't a lot, it was how to intimidate someone. I tilt my head to side just like she did from when I watched clips with my dad, I gave them a cold, hard stare and they immediately stopped and turned around. Freshmen.

"Collins! Oh you have grown up so much since I last saw you. You were about maybe five or six but-oh my you look just like your daddy. How are your parents?" Mrs. Neidhart said cheerfully. I want to tell her that they are blood sucking demons trying to ruin my life and dreams, that my mom is trying to make me just like her and my dad can't stand up for himself anymore but I just smile.

"They are doing just fine, mom is the new C.O.O and dad is the interim head of the creative team." She smiles and nods looking back at her computer then back at me.

"So are you excited about your first day? Following in your parents footsteps?" No. No. NO! I want to smack the perky little smile off her face but I can't get in trouble on the first day because then that would mean no New York art school. She hands me my schedule, Summer left me minutes ago. Great, nothing like getting lost and a tardy on your first day.

"You could say that." I smirk and take the schedule out of her hands. "Thanks." I turn and push open the door, once I'm out in the hallway I stop and look at my schedule.

Locker: 237

Combination: 37-1-0 ID:52244

Classes:

Intimidation - Orton- 203

Commentary- Styles/Layfield- 306

Submissions- Bryan-100

Tech- Heyman- 213

Public Speaking- Nemeth/Johnson/ Austin-216

Gym- Bryan/Mizian/Torres/Ouellet/Austin-110

Weight Lifting – Bonin/Farelly/ Cena-245

Creative Writing- Hayes/Micheals- 228

What kind of school is this? Where's my Trig, Art, Physics, AP Calculus, AP History, AP Latin? I sigh and crumble it up in my hand and shove it into my backpack. I look around and there's a clock on the wall that reads 8:32, great I'm late to first period and if the class is anything like it says then this should be really interesting.

"Well if it isn't the princess?" A voice says behind me. I turn around and look, there's Dean standing at the end of the hallway leaning against the wall. Cliché. I roll my eyes and stomp down the hall past him. I can hear him running up from behind me. "Hey, what do you have first period?" I turn around and tilt my head and narrowing me my eyes.

"Listen here I don't need you to follow me around and making sure I get to class on time because I'm not five. I'll tell my parents that you were a very good guide and helped me get to my classes on time and even sat with me at lunch and I will recommend you to Hunter so you can leave this place and get your career started, and then we won't have to see each other again, okay." He does something no one has ever done before when I tell them I'll talk to Hunter about them, He laughs. It's a good laugh, the kind of laugh that makes you want to laugh along too. Whenever a boy tries to get with me I always tell them if they just leave me alone I'll get them what they want they instantly thank me and I never talk to them again.

"Princess I don't need your help with getting Hunter to sign me, I told him I wanted to finish up here and then I would take his offer. I want to see your schedule because I want to make sure I don't have any classes with a snob like you, but since you begged me I'll show you to your first period." He holds his hand out and I think it's for me to take it but then I realize it's for my schedule. I grab it out of my bag and hand it to him, He is so hot I can't stop staring at him, he must think I'm a weirdo.

"Great we have 5 classes together. Gym, Submissions, Intimidation, Creative writing, and Public speaking; Come on Orton doesn't like it when I'm more than five minutes late."


	3. I'm offically a princess

"We are starting a new chapter in the writing process, you guys learned last week the approval process and what it takes to get a good long lasting story line. This week you will pair up with one other person and create a story line, you and your partner will be acting in this storyline so if you don't want to embarrass yourselves then I suggest actually trying. I'll be picking your partners tomorrow." Mr. Hayes said as the bell rang. Half of the class moans and the other cheers, I shove my book into my backpack and head for the door. I squeeze out the door but I feel someone playing with my backpack, I turn around my face smashes into Dean's chest.

"What are you doing." I say to his pecks. He laughs and smooth's his hair out of his face, Ugh he is so hot.

"Does it bother you Princess?"

"Stop calling me princess." I snort rolling my eyes.

"Why, that's what you are. Everyone here worships you and your family, the WWE Corporation loves you and I bet you get you get everything you want, so if the shoe fits." He crosses his arms making his muscles bulge out of the t-shirt he changed into after submissions.

"One of your 'facts' isn't true because if I got everything I wanted I wouldn't be here." I push past him going to my locker, I can hear his boots running after me. "Could you not stalk me?" I ask over my shoulder. Even though I totally want to pull one of my mom's moves and jump in his arms and make out with him. Great already thinking about kissing him, he has a girlfriend, CJ. I hear him laugh behind me, I pull my locker door open and grab my car keys and my iPhone and my gym bag. My whole body hurts, after Submissions I got a little break and the came Gym and Weight lifting, my arms scream when I reach my blazer. When I get home I'm taking a hot bubble bath. I see Summer start walking towards me and I place my hand on Deans abdomen and push him into the nearest door. I close the door behind me, I turn to look at him and he's just smiling at me.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Wow didn't know you were so demanding but I must have you know I'm taken."

"Oh don't flatter yourself but I must have you know I'm also taken." I mock him, that's not entirely true Cody and I are together but its complicated, I'm only with him because of my parents and he's only with me so he can keep his title.

"Oh that's right the great and dashing Cody Rhodes." He rolls his eyes at Cody's name.

"Jealous much?"

"Oh you know it, I want nothing better to do but wait on my hands and feet for you all day princess."

"Funny but you should be lucky I'm even talking to you."

"Very lucky indeed."

"You can leave now." I smirk.

"No, I'd much rather be stuck in a closet with you. Why don't you leave?"

"Good point, maybe I will."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine." He says in a hushed voice moving closer to me. My body is screaming at me to turn and run but I stand still as a stone. He lowers his head and I could say the word 'prune' and we'd be kissing he is that close.

"Fine." I say in an even quieter voice leaning a bit more into him, I'm waiting for him to make the next move, he closes his eyes and so do I. We are centimeters apart when my phone rings, it's Summer and she's probably standing by my car waiting for me. I ignore the call and look up at Dean, he's rubbing the back of his head and he sighs at me. "I ah got to go, I'll see you tomorrow." I say and run out of the closet door and to my car.

"It's about time, where were you?" Summer says getting of the hood of my car.

"I-I-I was in Mrs., Guerrero's office, she wanted to see how my first day went, probably just wanted to be nice so she can see about leaving the school and going back to run the show. " I say fumbling with my keys.

"As if, why are you freaking tense?" She says giggling.

"I think it's the side an effect of my world is coming to end." I lie. I still have goose bumps on my arms and around my neck. I close my eyes and I can still feel the warmth of Dean's body pressing against me. Do I smell like him, he smelt nice. Just then a pair of hands covers my eyes, I squeal a little being taken back a bit.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice says. I smile, Cody.

"Is that you God?" I laugh and turn around. He smiles down at me, the championship around his waist and his newest t-shirt on. What a tool, our relationship is pure acting, if I wasn't so desperate to go to art school then I would never look twice at Cody.

"Did you miss me?" He asks wrapping his arms around my back. No. I want to say but I see Dean walk out of the building with Paige in tow, they're laughing and holding hands, walking my way. This makes me want to cry and then throw rocks at his head, just moments ago he was centimeters away from a full make out session with yours truly. I catch Dean's eyes and I can't tell if they are sad or what but he can't take his eyes off of Cody. I smile wickedly and grab of Cody's collar.

"I don't know you tell me." I say pulling him towards me, our lips crash like tow semi's to on the high way. He's a little surprised at first because we usually only kiss on-screen if he wins a match. He soon accepts my mouths invitation and his mouth slowly starts to eat mine. There's another thing I hate about 'dating' Cody are the kisses, he's a terrible kisser. It's like when a huge dog leaps on top of you and won't stop licking you until someone comes along with a treat. I bet Dean is an amazing kisser. I open one of my eyes and see Summer holding her chest in an awe-how-cute way, then I see Dean and Paige, they both roll their eyes but I can tell Dean is just as jealous as I was. Doesn't feel like when you put too much sugar in your cheerios, too sweet. I pry Cody off of me and I giggle like a helpless school girl.

"I don't think you missed me that much." He smiles and pulls me into him again, I laugh like I would if the cameras were rolling. "Are you coming to Smackdown tonight?" He says once he is down eating my face. I shrug and hop in the car.

"We will see." I start my car and wait for Summer to hop in too. She does and we speed off to my house where she will suck up to mom and then ask my dad if she can come along for tonight's Smackdown tapings.


	4. dinner

"So how was your day at school today?" My mother asks me at the dinner table, she's dressed in a pair black sweatpants and one of my dad's t-shirts with her favorite pair of converse sneakers.

"It was good, we learned how to properly do the bear hug in submissions and then Dean and I got paired up in Creative writing for the semester. We have to create our own story line and then present in front of the class." I say shoving the broccoli down my throat, I want to get away from her as soon as possible. It's her fault I'm even in this situation with Cody in the first place.

"That's nice. If you need any help with creating just talk ask me for any help." My dad says.

"Thanks but I'm not in the 7th grade anymore so I don't need you to 'help' me with my homework."

"Collins Jeanette Brooks!" My mom throws her fork down on her plate.

"April, she has a point." My dad says holding my mom's hand, he turns to me and sighs. "What I meant Collins is that if you ever need some help with coming up with an idea I'm always here." He says a little annoyed. Something flickers in his eyes but it's gone before I can see what it is. I shovel in the last piece of broccoli in my mouth and put my plate in the sink and run up to my bedroom with Lily on my heels. When I get up to my room I throw my face in one of my pillows and scream, I can't stand them sometimes! People think that I have this perfect life and a perfect family. My parents aren't even married because my dad doesn't believe in marriage and my mom is making sure I have her life when she was 24.

_AN: This is just a filler chapter but I want to make Punk and AJ apart of the book too. I also said that this is all made up from the tip top of my head so if you don't like it, don't read I but thank you for everyone who reads and reviews, PM's me, follows, favorites just everything. I appreciate all of you!- xoxoxoxoxoxoxo Cora_


	5. Submissions

Submissions:

I walk out of the locker room wearing one of my dad's old 'GTS' shirts, tight black mesh shorts, and tennis shoes. I look around and notice that everyone is in their ring gear. Summer walks up to me laughing, she's wearing black tight shorts and what looks to be a purple bra and black lace up boots. I look around, some of the other the divas-in-training are starring at me so I stare back at them and they look away laughing.

"What are you wearing?" She points at my t-shirt. I think I look fine for a gym class. "That's what we wear to weight lifting. Didn't your mom tell you what to wear or give you any of her old wrestling gear?"

"Gross." I roll my eyes and switch weight from foot to foot. One of the other girls in the class came running up to me, she's very pretty with blonde hair and blue eyes, I look at Summer and she notices the girl running towards us and rolls her eyes.

"Hi my name's Emma." She smiles at me, she has an Australian accent which makes her even cuter. She's about my height but maybe a little taller.

"My names Collins but you can call me CJ."

"I know who you are I'd be stupid if I didn't. I loved your mom and dad they are the reason I begged my parents to move here so I could go to school. I also read your interviews in WWE magazine and Seventeen, everyone wants to meet the future of the company." She laughs quoting Seventeen. I blush a little, when Vince stepped down as chairman Stephanie and Hunter took his place and they've invested a lot of time and money into me and my future of the company. I've been in WWE magazine more than John Cena and I'm supposedly taking over the company whenever my mom and dad step down. The problem is I don't even want to, I want be an artist and travel the world.

"Gosh Emma could you like not be a spaz for once?" Summer practically yells so loud the people in the lobby could probably hear her. Emma's face turns tomato red and she won't look at me or Summer instead she's looking at the grime filled gym floor. I look around and some of the other kids are laughing, I want to hit Summer so bad right now. I see Dean walking out of the boy's locker room, He's not wearing a shirt and some well-fitting things that look like underwear. Ugh! I want him so badly.

"Hello earth to CJ, what are you starring at?" Summer yells in my face and turns to look where I am looking. I've noticed Emma is gone.

"That's him, the guy I sent a picture of last night, why didn't you tell me he went to school here?"

"Oh, that's Dean Ambrose don't mess with him, he's kind of a cuckoo bird if you know what I mean."

"I'll be right back." I say turning and running to the locker room.

"Where are you going? Class is about to start!"

"Just tell the teacher I forgot something and I'll be right back." I hurry to my locker and get out a pair of scissors, I take off my shirt and start cutting it fast as I can. My mom taught me this trick when I was in the 6th grade and we had to make our own t-shirt design.

I walk out of the locker room when the teacher, a short man with a beard, called my name.

"Here." I yell across the room, I look for Dean and I see him standing by that girl Paige. Everyone turns and looks at me, even Dean, a boy in the back row whistles at me and I smile at him. I can feel Dean's eyes on my, or my stomach, I don't blame him for starring I mean I have glorious abs. The shirt hangs a little bit above my belly button but. It looks like the first my mom cut up for my dad. I also cut my shorts a little shorter. I smile and take my seat next to Summer who nods her approval at attire.

"Well it looks like you have your mother's since of t-shirt cutting." Bryan says looking at me. My dad and him a good friends but I think he still loves my mom.

"You look so cute, can you show me how to do that?" Emma whispers in my ear. I turn around and nod slowly.

"Anyway today we are learning how to do three submissions and you must use at least one this Friday in your matches. Oh Collins I figured that no one told you but every Friday the school buts on a showcase for the town and some of the higher up officials come out and see the talent, you can either challenge someone or you are assigned a match." I nod trying my hardest not laugh, a showcase every Friday? How pathetic. "Alright today we are learning the Anaconda Vice, Snap Dragon and Arm Bar." He claps and climbs onto the floor mat. I snort at the first one, I think my dad has shown me this move about a billion times since I was 8. "Any volunteers?" Paige jumps up from sitting by Dean and walks over to Bryan. "Ah my star pupil, I knew you would volunteer." I smirk and stand up and walk to the other side of Bryan. I hear a couple of gasps and some laughs. "Collins are you sure?" he asks me.

"Please I got this."

"Alright its two taps for her to let go. Go!" He runs off the mat and over to the rest of the student. I turn to Paige who comes running at me, she jumps on and I scream, I hear a few laughs and she's already putting me into the submission. It hurts like hell, I raise my hand wanting to tap but I have to prove myself. I notice she's within knees-to-the-back-of-the-head reach and I knee her four times before she gets off. I hold on to the bottom rope pulling myself up. I've never done this before and right now I'm doing this on pure adrelinen. She's hanging on to the middle rope when I come running over to her jumping on her, she falls to the floor and I banging her head on the mat like eight times, I start punching her sides and kicking her. Once I have her I slip my arm around her neck, her hand and slip my through the little whole and squeeze. I position my body so there is no way she can counter. She's grunting under me trying to get out.

"This is how you do it sweety." I turn her neck to the side squeeze harder, she taps twice and I get off of her. Everyone starts to clap and Paige gets up and rolls off the mat, Dean catches her and holds her. I guess they are dating.

"Whoa good job Collins, I guess your parents taught you a couple of things." Bryan says walking up to me and raising my arms in victory. I'm out of breath and my sides hurt like really badly. I laugh and jump up and down.

"That was so much fun, let's do it again." He laughs and puts my arm down and I skip, literally skip back to Summer.

"Alright let's have two more volunteers come up and try."

_I could get used to this…._


	6. Smackdown (I don't promote nobody's)

"Cody do you love me?" I say pulling away from him eating my face. I'm at the Smackdown taping and we are filming a backstage segment.

After I got home today I ran upstairs hoping to avoid my parents and their millions of questions about how my first day went. I could have lied and said everyone bullied me and I would then beg them to never let me go back but my dad would have seen right threw me, he's always been able to know when I was lying. I got a bath and then left them a note saying I was going to the arena with Cody and I would see them there.

"Babe, we've talked about this." He sighs moving a piece of hair out of my face, this is supposed to be intimate and romantic but with Cody's sand-paper hands it's an instant buzz kill. I can feel Lucas's eyes on me, he is our cameraman this evening and has a thing for me since I first started coming to Smackdown and Raw.

"But that was two years ago and I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm almost twenty." I whine getting off of the cart where we were making out on. He sighs and gets up too.

"CJ you know what will happen don't you?"

"So what you're telling me is that you love your title more than me?"

"Yes….wait no of course not." He reaches out for me but I throw his hands away.

"Don't touch me!" I scream at him, tear streaming down my face, this is my favorite part of the whole wrestling thing, the acting.

"CJ, please just-"

"Just what? Be quiet, well I have news for you pal you should know better not to mess with me." I scream, he looks at the floor, "I'm going to tell everyone your dirty little secret and then we will see what happens to the love of your life." I smirk when he looks up at me his eyes are full of rage and sadness, I laugh crazily and slap him across the face, then push him back down on the cart and stomp out of view.

After the segment I head to the bathroom so I can splash water out of my face because I can't stop thinking about Dean and the closet. I want him, I want all of him and I will do anything to get it because after all I am a princess. I wash my face careful not to get too much of my make-up ruined; Zoë would have a cow if she had to reapply it. I'm wearing my favorite dress, it's electric blue chiffon dress, pair it with a dark brown braided belt and my pair YSL of nude pumps. My hair is straightened and has a little bump in the back for volume, I love dressing up for the show.

"Well if it isn't little miss CJ Brooks." An annoying voice says behind me, I know who it is, its Brad Maddox the biggest ass kisser I know, even though he is totally hot I have no use for him.

"If it isn't one of my millions of stalkers Brad Maddox, what can I do for you today?" I say stirring the luke-warm coffee. Where 's a Starbucks when you need it?

"So I saw what went down with you and Cody and I just wanted to know if you need a new…business associate because I need a manger and you are the go to person around here, I mean just look at Alex Riley and Cody, Alex used to be a CJ kind of guy and the WWE Champion but that was before YOU turned your back on him and helped Cody. Now Cody is the WWE Champion and Alex is the World Heavyweight champion. You make stars CJ and not to mention looking totally hot while doing it. I want to be a star and with Cody acting like a total douche bag then you can make me a star and get back at Cody, a win-win situation." He says leaning against the catering table. I smile and tap his cheek with my hand.

"You see Brad I would love to help you but I don't make jobbers." I smirk and stomp off, I can feel I'm starring at my butt as I walk away. "Stop starring at my butt or else" I call before grabbing my bag and heading to my dad's office.


End file.
